


Controlling the Uncontrollable

by angelskuuipo



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved the rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Controlling the Uncontrollable

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: Addiction
> 
> Written for the current challenge at [](http://btvs-ats-100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://btvs-ats-100.livejournal.com/)**btvs_ats_100**.
> 
> Originally posted 3-4-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

This feeling, this _rush_ was heavenly.

The power that crackled over her skin, that tingle that let her know she was pushing the edge of too much. Oh, how she loved it. Even the crash of coming down couldn’t deter her. That feeling of controlling the uncontrollable…it was…addictive.

Too much of her life had been spent meeting expectations, of keeping her nose to the grindstone, of being the good girl.

Rack, Rack let her be bad and liked her that way. He encouraged her, seduced her with what he had to offer, and Willow came back for more. Always more.

-30-


End file.
